Joshuaktanki's Wiki
What is joshuaktanki? joshuaktanki is a YouTube Channel that has videos of Tanki Online, Tanki X, Fortnite, and Computer Viruses. We at joshuaktanki help add Closed Captions (CC) to videos. __TOC__ YouTube, Twitter and More joshuaktanki created his YouTube Channel on February 2, 2017 uploading his first video which was a giveaway. In December 2017, he started his Twitter Account which helped gain some views. He later changed his name to @jktanki. A year later he releases his first Tanki Gameplay Video. That same day he releases a virus video which is the most view video on his channel. 4 days later, he makes his first video about Fortnite. 1 month later, he starts a new series known as Computer Error Song. He also made a website in July of 2018. joshuaktanki hit 100 Subscribers on July 16, 2018. Tanki Online Videos July 12, 2017-Tanki’s Song Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki1) March 5, 2018-Tanki Online Gameplay #1 Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki2) March 8, 2018-Tanki Online Gameplay #2 Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki4) Fortnite Videos March 9, 2018-Fortnite Quick Death Gameplay #1 Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki5) March 10, 2018-Fortnite Gameplay #1 Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki6) April 18, 2018-Fortnite Easy Gameplay Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki18) July 25, 2018-This is What Happens When Others Come On Your Golf Cart Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki19) Computer Error Song Videos April 4, 2018-Computer Error Song Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki14) April 7, 2018-Computer Error Song 2 Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki15) April 10, 2018-Computer Error Song 3 Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki16) April 17, 2018-Computer Error Song 1-3 Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki17) Live Streams March 12, 2018-Tanki Online Live Gameplay #1 (http://bit.ly/jktanki7) March 14, 2018-Tanki Online Live Gameplay #2 (http://bit.ly/jktanki8) March 15, 2018-Tanki Online Live Gameplay #3 (http://bit.ly/jktanki9) March 16, 2018-Fortnite Live Gameplay #2 (http://bit.ly/jktanki10) March 16, 2018-Tanki Online Live Gameplay #3 (Camera Lag) (http://bit.ly/jktanki11) March 16, 2018-Fortnite Live Gameplay #3 (http://bit.ly/jktanki12) March 18, 2018-Tanki Online Live Gameplay #4 (http://bit.ly/jktanki13) Added Closed Captions (CC) June 2018-How to Play the Violin CC Added (https://youtu.be/yth5xifPI14) June 2018-How to Not Look After Your Instrument CC Added (https://youtu.be/mKGaLt-GZog) June 2018-Your Guide On How To Follow Your Conductor CC Added (https://youtu.be/eyDH9hHFge8) June 2018-NO MORE CHICKEN CC Added (https://youtu.be/MTejZ3_PM_A) June 2018-FORTNITE MUSIC VIDEO 3 CC Added (https://youtu.be/DbtuJfMZGXc) July 2018-What To Do If Your Parachute Fails CC Added (https://youtu.be/dy5xLVx2NGY) July 2018-Every Audition Ever CC Added (https://youtu.be/j6PJpAfCNo0) July 2018-Professional vs Beginner Cellist CC Added (https://youtu.be/RhXnff1daXk) July 2018-Apple Fanboy in Crisis Over Surface Book 2 CC Added (https://youtu.be/ZB7zOPk1bWY) July 2018-MACBOOK PRO Touch Bar Parody- "Macbook Touchdown!" CC Added (https://youtu.be/skEpfgFaJUs) July 2018-If Microsoft Took Over Apple CC Added (https://youtu.be/5RqlgJwXBl8) July 2018-Apple Credit Card - Funky Monday CC Added (https://youtu.be/R9XBz8WTKMs) July 2018-If McDonalds Took Over Apple CC Added (https://youtu.be/DNG0-We0sUE) July 2018-If Microsoft Designed the Apple Watch CC Added (https://youtu.be/-5bujq2Vk8w) July 2018-How to Be a Good Guest or Host (An Instructional Film) CC Added (https://youtu.be/Gn1XZtYXgjY) July 2018-MacBook Pro 15 (2018) - Beware the Core i9 CC Added (https://youtu.be/Dx8J125s4cg) July 2018-Did Apple Just Cancel The iPhone X? CC Added (https://youtu.be/SKd4xML-fV4) July 2018-Apple's Money Problem (& Why It Won't Buy Netflix) CC Added (https://youtu.be/yloJi635Ya8) July 2018-MacBook Pro 2018 PARODY - “MacBook Profit Margin” CC Added (https://youtu.be/batrOwTg5dE) August 2018-Why YouTube Comments Suck (and Reddit comments don't) CC Added (https://youtu.be/Lvf8koqX_yE) October 2018-IPHONE X PARODY - "The iPhone XXX!" CC Added (https://youtu.be/PfjRa7-NviE) Other Videos March 5, 2018-What Happens if You Run ChilledWindows.exe? Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki3) October 12, 2018-How to Make a Harmless Virus! Video Released (http://bit.ly/jktanki20) November 24, 2018-I Dare You To Watch This Video Released (https://youtu.be/epEizM7rHAw) Links YouTube Channel: http://bit.ly/jktankiyt Twitter: http://bit.ly/jktankitweet Website: http://bit.ly/jktankisite This Website: http://bit.ly/jktanki Closed Captions Form: http://bit.ly/jktankiccform Contact Me Email: jktankiyt@gmail.com Discord: jktankiyt#7403 Tanki Online Accounts: JJ135642 JJ987654 youknowthecool __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse Category:Joshuaktanki Category:Tanki Online Category:Tanki Category:Tanki X Category:Fortnite Category:YouTube Channel Category:YouTube